No Playing OffCourt
by Diary
Summary: Re-posted, possibly under different title. Arthur Weasley confronts Oliver Wood, and they have a serious conversation. Percy/Oliver pairing. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Mr Weasley," Oliver Wood greets, running a towel through his hair. "Please, come in. If you'll just give me a minute, I'll get dressed."

He moves aside, and Arthur Weasley quietly enters. "Um, Percy's already floo'd to work, and I don't know where George is. He left at six."

"Actually, I came to see you," Arthur says, softly, adjusting his robes.

"Oh," Oliver says. "Make yourself at home; there's still some tea left. I'll just be a minute."

When he comes out, Arthur is sitting on the couch, holding a picture of Gryffindor's Quidditch team during Oliver's seventh year. George and Fred are hexing one another in it, and Oliver is clutching his broom, grinning madly at the victory they'd won. Harry is waving, a small smile across his face.

"How are my sons," Arthur asks, setting the picture down.

"Percy's Percy," Oliver says, sitting down and shifting. "And George is- doing better. He spends most of his time on the balcony, drawing up new ideas for the shop. Percy makes sure he eats most of the food Mrs Weasley drops off."

Taking his glasses off, Arthur begins cleaning them. "I'm glad."

After a long silence, Arthur puts his glasses back on. "I came to talk to you about Percy."

"Sir," Oliver says, standing, "I really don't mean to be rude. I know that you and the others are going through a very painful time. But I'm not going to get involved with the problems between Percy and the rest of you. George is a mate, and so was Fred. He's welcome to crash here for as long as he needs; I don't mind if you or the others drop by, day or night. But when it comes to Percy, please, leave me out of it. Having him as my flatmate is something I need at the moment, and getting involved could risk that."

Looking up, Arthur says, "He's not just a flatmate or friend, is he? Percy's something more."

Oliver tenses and gulps, his posture straightening. "Aye," he finally answers. "He is, Mr Weasley."

"How long?"

"Not long after he left," Oliver answers, staring straight ahead. "We weren't- it wasn't exactly dating. Then, as you know, a few months before the final battle, we started living together; it got more serious. I- Like I said, George and Fred have been mates since they started Hogwarts, and I'm really grateful for Harry; he was a godsend, a seeker like that. Bill and Charlie are amazing; I always wanted to be as good as they were. And I know for a fact that, even though it's rare, Percy can be wrong, and he can be stubborn and stupid in refusing to admit it. I don't know if that's the case or not, but I just don't want to be in the middle, unless he wants me to be. Then, I suppose things would be- Thankfully, he's never wanted me to be."

Nodding, face neutral, Arthur stands up. "Percy and I may never be able to repair our relationship," he says. "I've mostly accepted that. However, I remember the pain he went through when he and Penelope Clearwater broke up; until then, I never truly realised he could feel so deeply about anything. That wasn't either of their faults. If you deliberately hurt my son, there will be consequences, Mister Wood. If he's serious and you're not, I'm asking you to walk away right now. If you're serious and he's not, then, I'm giving you some friendly advice: walk away right now."

Licking his lips, Oliver takes a deep breath. "We're both serious, sir," he says. "He doesn't want the rest of you to know, but otherwise, it's not a secret." Steeling himself, he looks directly in Arthur's eyes, "I'm a Quidditch player, Mr Weasley, and I'll be the first to tell you that there's not much I care about unless it has to do with that. But I don't play with other people's feelings off-court, and I don't say what I don't mean. I'm telling you that I care about Percy, and I hope he cares about me as much I do him."

"All right," Arthur says, simply. He offers his hand.

Oliver shakes it.

"I won't tell the others," Arthur says. "I'll let who he shares his relationship with be his choice. I'll also let whether he learns of this conversation be your choice." Sighing, he says, "And I'll try to get George to come back home."

"Sir, he can stay as long as he needs," Oliver repeats. "Percy and I don't mind." He hesitates. "Percy may not show it in clear ways, but he does love his family. I know that."

"Thank you for having this discussion with me." Arthur gives one last look at the picture. The twins are doing back flips, obviously in completion with one another. "Have a nice day."

"You, too."


End file.
